Lost:The other survivors
by xCasperx
Summary: A young girl survived the crash of 815 with her 21 y.o. sister now all she has to do is survive the island. Maybe Walt/Oc not sure yet so please read please please please


**Disclaimer-I don't own lost exept for Kayla and her life that was associated with her. **

**Summery-A young 11 year old girl named Kayla crashes amongst the survivors with her 21 year old sister named Jamie.**

**just letting you know that Kayla is my main character.**

Kayla woke up she got her sense of smell back first she felt burning and smells of fire. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around there was all sorts of people running around. She sat up fear took her the sounds of screams echoed in her ears. She held her ears the sound scared her. She rocked back and forth fear over takeing her. She felt hands around her sholders and looked up to see her older 21 year old sister. Kayla jumped up and grabed her sister by the waist and cried into her waist. Her sister looked down at her. Her face was stained in dirt and soot.

"Come on Kayla lets find Mom." Jamie her sister said wiping the blood stained blonde hair out of her sisters eyes.

They walked among the survivors yelling their mom's name. It took about three hours to find thier mom. When they got there Kayla and Jamie's mom head was pale and split open oozeing red liquid. Jamie took her sister and pulled her into her waist so she wouldn't have to see anymore.

Kayla ran the oppisite way down the beach leaving Jamie standing there. Kayla ran to where all the other survivors were and sat in the sand crying. Kayla was 11 years old. She had blond hair and green eyes. Her sister name was Jamie she was the oppisite of Kayla with dark hair and blue eyes. Kayla sat there and stared at the ocean. Her sister sat next to her gave her a hug.

"Jamie will we be ok." She asked and Jamie nodded

"Yes the rescue boats will be here soon." Jamie said and Kayla shook her head

"No They won't find us." Kayla said confidence takeing her voice.

"Kayla I promise that I'll be right back I have to look for our bags." Jamie said walking off

"Uh ok I love you." Kayla said as jamie returned the reply. Kayla sat there a single tear was streaming down her face. She felt the sand shift beside her and she looked up. There was a young boy her age that had sat down next to her.

"Hi I'm walt. I thought you might need someone to talk to." He said and she smiled

"Yah I do. I feel lost. My mom is dead I am here with my sister and..." her voice trailed off. Then Walt said somting

"My mom is dead too I am here with my dad." he said and She smiled

"I guess that I'm not the only one to be crying." She said and he frowned "Whats wrong" She asked and he sighed

"Can I tell you a secret that no one knows about." He said and she smiled and nodded

"Only if I could tell you one." They both laughed and smiled curiosly.

"Ok deal you first." Walt said cracking a funny looking grin.

"Alright when we crashed here it felt right you know. I have i don't know some call it a ability to tell what will happend in the future. When we crashed I finally thought that maybe we would stop moving around to diffrent places and running from my dad who was after my mom." She said and walt looked at the sand and smiled

"yah same here exept the last part. My mom died and then my dad came and got me to take me to his house in New York." He said and they both grined.

"Well I gues we are two of a kind then huh." She said and he smiled

They sat there for a little while until kayla heard her sister call her name. "hey walt I will see you later K." She said running off and he yelled back in reply "yeah" He said walking the oppisite direction.

Kayla ran along the sand toward where her sister was standing.

"Hi kayla" She said and Kayla nodded

"Did you already make a boyfriend" She teased and Kayla played punched her

"No walt is a friend." She said and her sister nodded

"Yah sure." said jamie laughing and kayla gave her a stare. "Here I found your bag." She haded Kayla a blue duffle bag with her clothes in it.

Kayla looked at it and then sighed. She opened it and grabed her sunscreen. She smeared the white liquid on her until it was completely rubed in. She looked up at her sister and held out the tube. Her sister thankfully took it and then applyed it to her to. After getting settled in Kayla went off byherself toward walt and a bald looking man that walt was sitting in front of. She got there and walt nodded her to sit.

"Hi" The bald man said as she sat down

"Hi I'm Kayla." She said holding out her hand and he took it.

"I am locke." He said and she smiled

They all talked and Locke told them a secret. After that Kayla got up because it was dark and her sister was calling her. Her sister had made a bed for her and told her it was time for bed.

"G'night" Kayla said snuggling into her sister.

"G'night"

#&!#&#&!#&!#&#&!#&!#&!#&!#&!#&!#&!#&!#&#&#&#&#&#&

**I promise I will try to make the next chappy more detailed and long its just my school has gotten in the way. Love ya all!!**


End file.
